PersonaZero
by poles39
Summary: Inspired by Fate SealNight. Minato is summoned as a servant during the Fourth Holy Grail War. How will his presence and master effect the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first first fan fiction honest criticism are welcome.**

* * *

**The Great Seal**

Minato POV

'Another day at the great seal. Oh, joy.' -I think silently to myself.

Sitting on top of the huge door and swinging my legs like a child, I look upward.

There is nothing to do right now. No, its not because the great seal is almost empty, the only object being the huge door. Its because I don't feel like doing anything.

How long has it been since I died and awakened the universe arcana within myself? Day and night doesn't exist in this world, and I sure as hell don't have a watch on me. Maybe a month? A year? A decade?

It doesn't really matter. I'm stuck here forever anyway.

My body and clothes are the same as on the day of my death. A winter Gekkoukan high school uniform with the headphones Fuka made for me.

The long silence was broken by a voice... in my head.

'_You alright, kid? You have been silent for a long time. All of us are starting to worry. If somethings wrong just summon or talk to us for fucks sake.' _-the irritated yet concerned voice says.

The voice just now was one of my persona Cu Chulainn. After I awakened to the universe arcana and become the great seal I started to hear voices in my head. At first I thought that I lost my marbles out of loneliness, until the voice introduced himself as Cu Chulainn. That was the name one of my persona. After realizing I still had my evoker with me, I tried to summon him.

And when I did, the shock I received was the same as that time I found out that I had death sealed inside me.

The persona I summoned was not the same Chulainn I knew. Instead of long black hair, he had blue hair tied in a ponytail, the white armor became blue and his eyes were red. Oh yeah, he could also talk.

I was a little skeptical that he was the same persona, until he told me about the shadows, the first meeting with me in the Velvet room after I fused him and his experiences fighting as my persona. After that I had no doubt that he was one of my most trusted persona.

As time went by more and more of my persona started to talk, and gain their own minds. Well, everyone except Thanatos and Orpheus. One of them mutated like Chulainn.

But that was not the only benefit of the universe arcana. I no longer had a limit of how much persona I could have with me at the same time. So all of the persona I had when I was alive started to return to the sea of my soul as well as some new ones I never seen before.

Because of them I was never bored. I could talk to them, some of them offered training which was great for passing time and helping to improve my skill, we also spar sometimes... and when I say spar I mean it being a one-sided slaughter. The current score of The Great Seal Fighting Tournament (or TGSFT) is 0-379 team Persona being in the lead.

It's all thanks to them that I still have my sanity, and living here is enjoyable, although monotones.

'I'm fine, Chulainn, don't worry about me. I'm just not in the mood to do anything.' -I answer to him with my thought.

'_Well if you say so._' -he goes quiet for few seconds and continues '_Before I forget, the fox hasn't said a single word for a long time.'_

'How long?'

'_A half an hour, he-he that has to be a new record for her_.' -a snarky voice replies.

That was Robin Hood, a hero, who hid in the shadows using traps and poisoned arrows to kill his enemies, he stole from the rich and gave everything to the poor. He was the second new persona to join me. The first one being the "fox" he and Chulainn mentioned. Her name is Tamamo-no-Mae she's a kitsune, a fox spirit, or is it a jackal? Whatever. She is very energetic and caring, even more caring than Mitsuru, Fuka and Yukari combined!Tamamo and Robin don't get along at all, when they see each other, the result is always the same: Robin tries to poison her, and Tamamo tries to hit him with her castration fist. One of my persona always projects two cages and puts them inside said cages.

The point being Tamamo talks a lot which annoys Robin. And if she's so quiet, she is ether dead, or something happened.

..Now I'm worried.

'Tamamo, whats wrong?' -I ask being concerned.

'…._Master, I feel magical energy it was weak at first, but now_...' -she answered after a short silence.

I frown at this. Who or what could possible by here except me?

Soon something bright appears in the corner of my vision. I lower my head and look at the unknown light source. In the center of the floor there is a red light. Its some kind of red circle.

'_Whats the plan, boss?' _-Robin asks. Is that excitement in his voice? Yep it is, because I'm excited too.

"Do you rely have to ask?!" -I answer aloud. Yep I'm really exited.

I get up to my feat and jump down from the door. I quickly start to channel a persona and use one of his skills called "reinforcement" to strengthen my bones, so that they won't brake. After a rough landing, I start to walk in the direction of the circle.

'_If you are wandering, yes, you are really exited.' -_the persona EMIYA says to me in mild amusement.

Honestly, I don't know much about him, he is the third, and for now, the newest persona to join me. I never heard about any hero or a being by that name. What little he told me about himself, it seems to me his life was not a happy one. But he is a cool guy to have around, and a really helpful one. He is the one who tutors me about combat strategy, fighting using my own strength without channeling a persona, and thinking on the fly. As I said, he's cool and helpful.

After getting closer I got a good look of the circle. Looks like my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. It is a red circle. In its center is a symbol that looks like a star with weird writing all over it. Well, what the circle looks like is not what interests me. The real question is how it got here? And what does it do? I get the answer pretty quickly.

'_A magic circle? How in the world did it get here?_' EMIYA seems to recognize it. Before I even open my mouth he already started answering.'_Before any of you start bombarding me with questions its easier to just step inside it. Nothing is going to happen to Minato, well unless he is wiling for the circle to complete its function.' _

After thinking for a second I decide to step in the center of the circle. Instantly my head is quickly filled with so much information, that I thought it was gonna explode. It only lasted a second, I didn't even get a chance to scream from the pain.

'_Master are you alright?!_' -Tamamo says in a worried voice.

'Yes, I'm fine, no need to worry. But next time, EMIYA, give me a warning before something like that is going to happen again.'

'_If I told you that it would be painful would you step in the circle?_' He has a point...

...Wait, what's this? Holy Grail War? Servants? Magus? My parameters,class and skills? I never heard about any of this, yet I have the knowledge.

Ooh, so that's what the circle did to me. It literally gave me the knowledge in a second. Well, it turns out I fulfilled the requirements to become a Heroic Spirit. Usually the Throne of Heroes keeps the information on anyone who qualifies, well everyone except me. Apparently when I erased everyone's memory of anything shadow related, I also erased the memory of the world... How? I don't care how, but that does explain why there isn't a copy of me in the Throne of Heroes. I died before the world itself remembered about what I did. And heroes are registered when they die, while I was already dead before my information was stored in the Throne of Heroes. Which makes it impossible to make a copy of me.

Well it's official, I'm the biggest troll in human history for trolling the world itself.

Getting back on topic, I can still become a Heroic Spirit, but instead of a copy, the Grail will use my soul. I can't be summoned unless I agree to be summoned. Even if I get 'killed' during the war, my soul will be sent back here until another Holy Grail War starts. While the catalyst to summon me does not exist, I can still be summoned to a compatible Master if they use themselves as a catalyst.

But that is not the biggest shocker, ooh no, the biggest one, is that time does not exist around the great seal. Which means I could be summoned both in the past, and the future! Maybe even into a different world.

OK, calm the hell down, Minato.

'Soooo, what do the four of you think about this?' -I question the four representative persona.

Since I have a huge number of persona, they usually never agree on anything. So I decided that Chulainn, Robin, Tamamo and EMIYA will represent all persona in the sea of my soul. Since all of them are rational, even Tamamo, when she wants to be that is...

'_Kid, you already know my answer, if there is a good fight, I'm in!' -_Chulainn answers. I can already see his bloodthirsty grin.

'_Same here, all of us need a change of pace. Especially you, boss. And I need target practice, I can never hit that damn fox!' -_Robin really needs to vent out his frustrations.

'_Master you deserve the chance to live a little, even for a short time. And we might finally get some "one on one" time~' -_Tamamo says in a suggestive voice. Note to self, always check if my pants are on when she's around.

'_Even if I say no, you would still go. Oh well, consider this as vacation from being stuck in this place.' -_the final persona answers with a sigh.

Smiling to myself I accept the summoning. And become enveloped in the red light.

Jokes on them, I would still go regardless of their decision.

* * *

**?**

The red light started to fade away. After it disappeared, I found my self in a mansion which could compare to Mitsuru's vacation home. In front of me stood a group of people, on instinct I began studying them.

The first one was a man in a red suit. If I would describe his face, I would say he looks Junpei, only has a similar hair style to mine, but has his brown hair pulled backwards, so it would not cover his eyes. He also has a goatee. But that's where the similarities end. When I look at him, the person who appears in my mind is that bastard Ikutsuki. I should be cautious.

'_He's not the master. Nor is it that fake looking priest.' -_EMIYA says in a low voice.

I turn my head to look at this "fake priest". There is almost nothing special about him, he has short brown hair and a priest uniform. The uniform seems out of place, like he's trying to hide who he really is.

A fake priest indeed. But the most noticeable thing about him are his eyes. They're hollow, empty like mine used to be.

_'...You have got to be kidding me.'_ -Both Chulainn and Robin say those words at the same time.

I hold in an inward sigh and look at the cause of their surprise. A little girl standing three meters away from me.

She has light gray hair, which is almost white like Akihiko's and dark yellow eyes. Wearing something similar to a miniature nun uniform with a black hat.

'Master there is no doubt that she's the one who summoned you.' -Tamamo said in an unusually serious and surprised voice.

I sigh deeply.

"...Well, isn't this just fan-freaking-tastic." -I finally break the silence.

* * *

**Four minutes earlier. **

Caren POV

I look at the magic circle that my father has just finished drawing on the floor. The circle I'm going to use to summon my Servant.

And I think back.

Back when my mother killed herself. Back when my father gave me away to my mothers relatives.

But here I am standing in front of a summoning circle that my father drew, with a command seal on the back of my hand.

My guardians were surprised when I showed the strange mark on my hand. But I was more surprised when my father came by and told me what the mark was meant for. I was chosen to be a master in the Holy Grail War. And then I found out that the winner gets one wish granted, like in a real fairy tail.

I always had a wish since my mother died, but as time went by, I grew, and my childish naivety started fading away, I understood that my wish would never be granted.

Yet here I am, preparing to summon a hero from a legend so I could get my wish. The wish I always wanted granted.

"Caren its time." -my teacher Tohsaka Tokiomi says with his fake caring voice.

Walking a little closer and extending my left arm with the command seal I began to chant.

The circle began to glow red. With every word it glows brighter and brighter. Until I finished chanting.

The light was so bright that even closing my eyes didn't help me. As soon the light faded, and after opening my eyes, there was a figure standing in the center of the circle.

It was a boy, he looked older than me. He was taller than me but not as tall as my father and teacher. His hair was blue and it was as long as my tracher's, but instead of being pulled back, it covered one of his eyes. He wore a school uniform like the older kids I've seen, but it seemed different from the other uniforms I saw.

There was something hanging around his neck with a wire connected to a small object hanging around his chest.

He was staring at us with blue emotionless eyes. Which gave me a feeling, like he's reading us like a picture book.

His eyes looked around the room for a second, then he looked at my teacher, after a second he looked at father, and finally he turned his eyes to me.

A second passed ,then another one, and another one.

Then came the sigh. A really deep one.

"...Well, isn't this just fan-freaking-tastic." -he says in a monotone voice that showed no emotion.

…My mind went blank. And the room went silent again. After what seemed to be an eternity, he spoke up again.

"So you're the one who summoned me?" -he says and puts his hands in his pockets. While keeping his stair on me.

"...Yes. Could you please tell me your class, and true name?" -I finally regain my voice.

"I would, but there's a two pair of ears who are listening in right now."

The next person who answered was my teacher.

"Excuse us." -he quickly bows and leaves, my father did the same.

After they left, my Servant spoke up.

"Master what is your name?" - the monotone in his voice was gone, now his voice showed curiosity.

"Caren Hortensia." -the fear I felt when he looked at me was gone. "And whats yours?"

"Minato Arisato" -I never heard of any hero by that name. But Minato wasn't finished talking "My true name is not important, call me by class or by name, however you feel like."

Now I was really confused, teacher said that the most important part of the war was gathering information to figure out the enemy servants true identity. And he didn't even care if someone found out true name.

"Why?" - I asked confused

He walked up closer to me and sat. His eyes were on the same height as mine.

"Well, did you recognize my name?" -I shook my head "That's why. Caren, what will you wish for if we win?"

"...I want to save someone..." - that's the only thing I said. I expected him to question me about my wish. But the only thing he did is give me a small, but warm smile.

"Then I see no problem in being your servant! As for my class. Servant Saver at your service."

* * *

**So what do you think does this story has any potential or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was feeling lazy, so this chapter is kind of half-assed and rushed. Sorry. **

* * *

**Kotomine Church. Fuyuki city.**

Risei POV

A dim light illumanates the basement of the church. A couch and two chairs stand near the wall, and surround the wooden table with a peculiar card on it.

On the card, a man in rags is crucified to a cross.

As the supervisor of the war, I not only receive the knowledge of when a servant is summoned, but what class they belong to as well.

But I never expected for something like this to happen again. Sexteen years ago, during the Third Holy Grail War an unusual servant was summoned by The Einzbern family, under the 'Avenger' class.

The true identity of 'Avenger' being Angra Mainyu a Zoroastrian god made the Einzberns think that they would summon the strongest servant by attempting to subvert the usual summoning system. In truth, they doomed themselves for another loss. 'Avenger' was a servant so weak, that all of his parameters had no rank. He did not even possess a single skill. In my opinion, he was a insult not only to all Heroic Spirts, but to the Grail as well.

Back then I was a regulator of the Third Holy Grail War. My job was to insure that the third war did not turn into a murder spree, like the second war.

The final result of the third war was similar to the second. While the Tohsaka representative was the final master left standing the Lesser Grail was destroyed during the war which meant that the whole war was pointless. Unsurprisingly 'Avenger' was killed instantly. While I was appointed as the future supervisor for the Fourth Holy Grail War.

And now, another unusual servant appeared, and was summoned by my own granddaughter no less.

I met Saver almost immediately after his summoning, when he and Caren came to register for the war. He's appearance was that of a simple youth wearing a school uniform. He had a lean figure, and had his hands in his pockets while walking in a way that made him look lazy. He did not seem like a servant who has a chance of winning the war.

But looks can be deceiving, especially for a servant.

I can only hope that Saver is not only strong enough to help Tokiomi, but to protect Caren as well.

* * *

**Tohsaka mansion. **

Minato POV

It's night time. The moonlight illumanates the kitchen of the mansion.

Almost all of the people residing here are asleep, the only exteptions being me, Kirei and Tokiomi.

Right now I'm staring out through the window and waiting for a certain someone.

It's been a week since I've been summoned by Caren, and since then I've been waiting for the war to start.

The year is 1994, which means I'm in the past, and it's been two years since I was born.

As for my power... well, it was changed for both good and bad. The good part being that I can summon multiple persona at the same time. While I was able to use this power, while I was at the great seal, it's still good to know that I get to keep it while being summoned as a servant.

But there's more negatives then positives. The first one being me losing all connection to the universe arcana. Well, almost all. I still receive the benefit of a greatly increased mana reserve, but it's no longer infinite like it used to be. The second one being the 'confiscation' of every weapon I owned, well, except one-handed swords. This would be a huge problem if I was alive, since it would limit my options during combat. But during my time in the great seal I learned how to 'borrow' the weapons of my persona so this isn't a huge problem.

Well it's nice to know that I was weakened because the Holy Grail considers me "OP" and not because I was summoned by an incompetent master. That would just suck.

"I see you are deep in thought as usual. Is that the reason why you and Caren were not present at the meeting?"

Turning around I see Kirei standing in the kitchen entrance. While I could feel his presence, he made no sound while walking over here. That is kind of scary. As usual, he's still wearing his priest uniform.

"Caren is asleep like every kid her age should be. As for me, I just don't like being around Tokiomi." -I answer turning my head back to the window.

"And why is that?"

"He reminds me of someone." -I answer in an annoyed tone.

"I see." -after he said that, I heard footsteps and the sound of a chair being moved. Which means he's sitting behind the table. "The Archibald master has acquired another catalyst for a servant."

Which means that there is no doubt that he will be one of the masters.

"Is there any information about the catalyst?" -why did I ask this question if I already know the answer?

"No, but if Tokiomi did have any, I was not informed of it."

I sigh.

If Tokiomi somehow manages to get information about who is a master, and when someone receives a catalyst by mail, then why can't he find out about what the catalyst is?

"There is another important piece of information that needs to be mentioned." -he still continues to talk but in a more excited tone, which is unusual for him. "Nine years ago, the Einzbern's allowed a magus to join their family."

After hearing that, I fully turn around and lean against the window while facing Kirei. He is sitting in the 'gendo' pose. Since its dark, I can't make out what kind of facial expression he's making right now.

"Who?" -is the most important question. There is no reason to ask 'why' since I already know the answer. The Einzbern's dedicated themselves to alchemy, and only to alchemy. Which means that they don't stand a chance in direct combat even against a third-rate magus. That's what stopped them from winning the previous wars. While they were well aware of it, their pride of a pure bloodline stood in the way of getting outside help. Looks like the losses of the previous three Holy Grail Wars made them open minded about such things.

"In the Church and the Association he is known as 'the Magus Killer'. Hes a freelancer assassin who specializes in hunting down and killing magi. The methods he uses to eliminate his targets include: sniping, poison, public bombing and so on. He also appeared in war zones all over the world as a mercenary. The word "ruthless" was made for him."

So, he's not only an assassin, but a soldier too, who just happens to specialize in killing magi. And he's going to support the Einzbern's. This won't be as fun as I thought.

His methods remind me a little of Robins. But while Robin did it for the people of his village, this 'Magus Killer' seems to work for his own benefit. He could probably kill Caren without a second thought. I will have to watch out for him, and make sure that Caren is safe at all time.

"What's his real name?"

"Emiya Kiritsugu." -...wait what?

I lower my head and start a conversation that no one but me can hear.

'_Did the priest just say Emiya_?' -Chulainn is confused. So am I, but who could blame us.

'_He did indeed._' -I haven't heard in...well, ever. It sounded like a voice of a dignified young man.

'_Who said that?_' -Robins status: confused.

'We will figure it out later. First things first, EMIYA, explain.'

'_You see, the thing is, I don't remember._'

'_Bullshit!' -_almost every persona in my head screamed out.

'EMIYA, no one would fall for that excuse.'

'_Rin would.' -..._why Rin?

'_Don't change the subject!_ _Just answer the question you bastard._" -Robin's status: annoyed.

'…_We're related.' _

'And how are you related?'

'_It's irrelevant_.'

'No, it is relevant! If you're related won't it mean that you will hold back against him?'

'_Hold back? Minato, if you doubt me it means you're doubting yourself. And doubt is a one-way ticket to the afterlife.' -_after being silent for a few seconds, he continues_ 'Ok, maybe not the afterlife, but you get my point.'_

'Then why won't you just answer?' -this conversation is going in circles.

'_It's not because I don't trust you, if that's what you're thinking. It's just an uncomfortable subject for me.' _

'Fine, forget it.' -this conversation isn't going anywhere.

When I raise my head I see that Kirei is no longer siting down. Now he's standing a meter away from me. Since he's standing in the light I can see what face he is making. It's still the same emotionless face he is always making, nothing new there.

"...How long have you've been standing there?" -is the only thing I can ask.

"After I revealed the 'Magus Killer's' name you seemed to be lost in your own little world. It would be for the best if you would not drop your guard like that or someone might have already sent you to the afterlife... again." -as usual he says that with a voice that shows no emotion.

"...Are we done for today?"

"Yes, that will be all." -after saying that he walks out of the kitchen in the same way he came. Without making a single sound.

'_So about that voi-" -_before Robin can finish, I cut him off.

'Not now, I'm not in the mood for this right now.' -it's not the first time I'm hearing a new voice in my head anyway. So it isn't anything special.

...Look at me, thinking that hearing voices in your head is normal.

* * *

**Einzbern castle. Germany. **

Kiritsugu POV

"Let's go over the information we know, Iri."

Sitting behind a table, I open the folder containing the information about the enemy masters. While Iri walks over to my right to get a better view of whats inside the folder.

"Of the seven masters the Grail has chosen, we know four."

On the first page there is a picture of a man with brown hair, green eyes and a red suit. He seems to be attending at some kind of banquet.

"Tohsaka Tokiomi, the Tohsaka family head. A magus of the fire attribute, specializing in Jewel Magic. Very strong."

I will need to make extra precaution against him.

On the next page there is a picture of a man with black hair and eyes, he's wearing a blue hoody jacket. This picture was taken while he was shopping.

"Matou Kariya." -I let out a dry chuckle. "So they took a kid who left the family and made him a master. That old man must be desperate."

He left the Matou family which means he has no training as a magus. Even if he received training for the Holy Grail War it won't change the fact that he will be an easy target. Unless he summons a powerful servant.

After turning the page, there is another picture with a man. He has blue eyes and short blonde hair that is pulled back.

"Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. He has an affinity for wind and water, and is an expert in Necromancy, Summoning, and Alchemy."

While he is a powerful magus, in the end he's exactly that, a magus. And almost all of them think alike.

After I turn to the final page, I can hear Iri gasp. On the page there is a picture of a girl with long light grey hair and golden eyes. She's wearing something similar to miniature church robes.

I continue to speak in my usual tone.

"And the fourth master, Caren Hortensia. She's the granddaughter of the judge Kotomine Risei and a daughter of a former executioner Kotomine Kirei. Reports also state that she studied under Tohsaka Tokiomi for three years after her command seals appeared. She will most likely be the most dangerous master in the war."

"The most dangerous? Kiritsugu, she's still just a child." -Iri says in a disturbed voice.

After putting down the folder I turn to face my wife. She has a frightened expression. All I can do is to tell her the facts and hope she will understand.

"Iri, she's dangerous because we don't know anything about her skill-wise. Also her teacher is a powerful magus, and we have no idea what he taught her. Her grandfather is the supervisor of the war while her father is a former executioner both of them could work from the background to support her. Not to mention we don't know anything about her servant."

She doesn't reply so I continue to explain my reasoning.

"And since she was chosen by the grail, she must have a wish. A wish that she is prepared to risk her life for."

After I stop talking, I stand up and go over to the window to look at the outside scenery. As usual there is a lot of snow.

Then I can fell something warm pressing against my back and someone wraps their arms around me.

"Don't worry, soon your battle will be over. Great-grandfather gave us the catalyst for the strongest servant. Soon you're ideal will come true." -Iri says those words with a voice that never fails to calm my soul.

Yes, soon the final war in human history will conclude, and there will be only peace.

I will make sure of it.

* * *

**Outside of Tohsaka mansion.**

Minato POV

"This place will do" -I say after stopping while looking around.

It's morning right now, and both me and Caren are outside of the mansion.

"Is it really necessary to leave the mansion? You could have just told me about yourself there." -Caren is now wearing her hat. And has a look of minor annoyance.

"I don't want to take any chances." -I respond while still looking around. When I make sure that no one is around I turn towards Caren. "Well then what do you want for me to explain first."

We are a five minute walk away from the Tohsaka mansion. There are only trees around. And since I don't feel anyone or anything following us, its safe to assume that we haven't been followed.

Caren turns to me and starts talking.

"How about you start with your legend. Every time I tried to ask you always responded with 'I don't feel like it.'

"Lucky for you I'm in a good mood today." -since Tokiomi is planing to summon his servant today, it means that the war is going to start soon. About damn time, I'm getting tired of waiting and my persona are getting excited as well. It's not every day you get to battle legendary heroes from all around the world. Ok let the explanation begin. " Would you believe me if I told you that I'm the Messiah and I come from the future?"

Caren's face started to show surprise and disbelief at the same time.

"What do you mean?" -she asks while not changing her facial expression.

'_Well, at least she did't say 'no'._' -Chulainn whispers. I personally just expected her to say that she thinks I'm insane.

Not that I would deny it.

"The grail can summon heroes from the past, present and the future. And I'm a hero from the future. Sort of. My circumstances are a little bit unique. But that's a story for another time." -I stop talking and think what to say next. "As for the Messiah part, it is exactly as it sounds."

"You saved the world?" -while that was a question I could still hear the skepticism in her voice.

"Not the world. The world wasn't in danger. Humanity was, so I sacrificed myself." -we stood in silence until Caren spoke.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" -is all I asked.

"Isn't there more to your legend." -ah, I see what she means.

"Yes, there is much more. But I rather leave that to the dream cycle. I'm not that good at telling stories. As for how powerful I am. I'm the strongest heroic spirit in existence... is what I would say if the grail would have allowed me to be summoned at full power."

"Wait, you're not summoned at full power?" -Caren asks. I can see her face showing disappointment. She's not disappointed in me, but in herself.

"I already said that it's the grail that is stopping me from using my full power, not you!" -I scream out, I hate seeing kids, and especially girls cry. "And even though I'm not at full power I'm still one of the strongest heroic spirit's around. Let me prove it to you."

I pull out my Evoker from my uniform.

"Is that your Noble Phantasm?" -she ask.

"Not really, it's more like a key to it." -I say while I put the Evoker to my head.

"Wait, what are you-" -I just ignore her and pull the trigger.

"Persona."

Then there is a sound of glass breaking. And a small form started to take shape from the broken glass.

I decided to summon Jack Frost since he doesn't drain much of my mana.

Caren seems impressed and shocked.

"Jack, introduce yourself." -I give him an order.

He turns to Caren who still has the same expression on her face. But firs he does a back-flip, classic.

"Hello I'm Jack Frost, hee-ho, it's nice to meet you master's master." -Jack says as he puts his hand out for a handshake.

At first Caren just continued to stare at him, but then she hesitantly started to shake his hand.

"What is he?" -she asked me in a curious voice.

"A snowman... wait that's wrong, he's my persona."

"Persona?"

"Just think that he's a part of my soul." -I'm not sure what persona truly are, but they were always there in my time of need, so it doesn't mater to me.

"Is he strong?"

"Why don't we just show you. Jack, Bufu." -after that I motion to a tree near me with my head. Jack Frost does another back flip. And then the tree froze solid and I weakly punch it. The tree simply falls apart. I turn to Caren

who has her eyes wide open and I unsummon Jack "Did I mention that he's one of the weakest persona I have?"

Caren just keeps looking at the destroyed tree, and then turns to me with a smile.

Well, looks like I managed to impress my master.

I fell like I'm forgetting something. Probably my imagination.

* * *

**Tohsaka mansion. Basement. **

When we came back to the mansion, Tokiomi was already prepared to summon his servant. While any normal servant would pay attention to the summoning ritual, I'm not planning to since I'm bored, and I already know who he is planing to summon. The one he is trying to summon is the 'King of Heroes' Gilgamesh. And while I can tell a guy who's called the 'King of Heroes' is going to be a royal pain in the ass in more ways than one. It still, won't stop me from being bored, and uninterested.

We're standing in the basement. Other people who are here besides me, Caren and Tokiomi are Kirei and Risei. Risei is probably interested in seeing the ceremony, I think. It's hard for me to tell what he is thinking since his eyes are always closed. How is he still alive if he can't even see what's in front of him?

Kirei's like usual, nuff said.

Caren only seems to be interested in seeing the servant. So she and I are standing near the stairs to make a 'tactical' retreat as soon as Caren get's a look at his parameters. Surprisingly it was her idea, not mine.

Tokiomi has already started the ritual. While I can see what he's doing, I can't hear anything he's is saying since my headphones are over my ears and the music is playing at full volume.

The summoning circle starts to shine. I can see Tokiomi's command seal glowing red.

So this is how a summoning ceremony looks like.

Soon the shine from the summoning circle becomes so bright, that you would need to cover your eyes to block the light. Since I'm in spiritual form I can only close them.

After the light fades away, there is a figure standing in the middle of the circle. A man with full golden armor which has something that looks like red capes attached to his torso. He has blonde hair, and blood red eyes. If I could describe his face, the words I would use are "radiant", handsome and elega-

…...what the hell did I just think?

'Caren, we're leaving.' –I say to her using our connection as master and servant.

But even before she gets a chance to ask why, I already started to climb the stairs.

So I was right after all, this 'King of Heroes' is going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. If anyone has a suggestion about what I should do to improve myself, please let me know.


	3. Saver Parameters

**This is not a actual chapter. Just the parameters that I made for Minato. **

* * *

_**Wise up!**_

**Servant: Saver**

**True name: Minato Arisato**

**Sex: Male**

**Master: Caren Hortensia**

**Height/Weight: 170 cm/?**

**Alignment: Wild Good**

**Fame boost: None**

**Stats:**

**Strength: D**

**Endurance: D**

**Agility: D+**

**Mana: A+++**

**Luck: EX**

**NP: EX**

* * *

**Class skills:**

**Counter Hero: C**

**Upon rank C Saver induces an effective 1-rank parameter reduction against any opponent that can be classified as a 'Hero'. The parameter-down effect is reduced by half in the circumstance that the opponent is of the 'Antihero' category.**

**Charisma: EX**

**A rare natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battle. EX : Given time Minato can become friends with anyone and those bonds are strong enough to increase his abilities. **

* * *

**Personal skill:**

**Battle Continuation: A**

**It is the of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive. At A: ****Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.**

**Bravery: A**

**It is the ability to negate metal mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage. **

**Clairvoyance: E~C**

**Capable of keeping track of fast moving objects within a range of 1km. Channeling a specific persona increases the skill rank to C.**

**Disengage: B**

**It is the ability to break away from conflict. At B: There is always a chance to escape from combat for a short amount of time.**

**Eye of the Mind (False): A** **It is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience - somewhat overcoming the problem of visual obstructions that appear in the course of combat. The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience - even though experience can refine its accuracy. At A: The ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obscuration. **

**Pioneer of the Stars: EX**

**It is the unique Skill given to heroes that become turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized.**

**Instinct: A**

**It is the power to "fell" the most favorable development for oneself during combat. At A: Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.**

* * *

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Evoker: E**

**Type: Anti-Unit (Self)**

**Range: 0**

**Maximum number of targets: 1**

**Sea of Souls: EX**

**Type: Support **

**Range: 0**

**Maximum number of targets: 0**

**Eternal Armory of the Soul: E-~A+++**

**Type: Support**

**Range: 0**

**Maximum number of targets: 0**

**The Universe: EX (X)**

**Type: Anti-World**

**Range: ∞ **

**Maximum number of targets: ∞ **

* * *

**So, for some reason the reviews are invisible. Why? I, don't know.**

**This is not the final version of Minatos parameters I will add NP descriptions after a few chapters. ****If anyone thinks that some other skill needs to be added please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Tohsaka mansion. **

Caren POV

"...So that's the whole plan?" -Saver says in a disappointed voice.

Right now both me and Saver are at my teachers office. The office has two couches standing in the middle of the room, which are facing each other and a small table is separating them. The room also has an office table and a chair near the huge window. Saver is standing at my side while I'm sting on one of the couches. Teacher is sitting behind his table.

Teacher was telling us the plan for the war he was making for three years, and I'm actually kind of disappointed but I keep quiet. While Saver showed his disappointment.

"Is there something that dissatisfied you about the plan Saver?" -Teacher asked Saver in interested tone but both me and Saver can tell that he is just faking his interest.

The plan was really simple. Saver will pretend to assassinate teacher while I will secretly go and take refuge in the church. Saver will then fight Archer. Which will make it seem like I betrayed my own teacher. After that me and Saver will gather information on the opponents and report it.

"Yes, a lot of things actually. But why do me and Caren have to do all the work while you will sit in your study all day and drink wine?!" -Saver says in a annoyed and angry tone.

"Me and Gilgamesh will support you in secret. Since all the other masters will think that you and Caren betrayed me, they will not suspect us to help you if a dire situation arises." -he replies with a calm but shaky voice. So hes scared of Saver after all.

Saver just lets out a sigh. Knowing him, he had other thing he wanted to say, but decided to keep them to himself.

"That guy will most likely nail me to a wall rather than help me." -Saver just rubs his temples.

"Did grandfather inform you of what servants were summoned?" -I really need to change the subject.

"Yes, all the servants with the exception of Assassin were summoned." -teacher replies after taking another sip of his wine. That means that Saver is replacing Assassin for the war. I take a look at Saver who's dissatisfied expression softened a little, but still is present.

"I'd rather replace a Berserker, but no Assassin, means no getting stabbed from the shadows"

"You would rather replace a Berserker than a Saber?" - this time the curiosity in my teachers voice is real.

"You're overestimating the Saber class." -Saver replies in a knowing tone. "Also did you know if replace the 'v' with a 'b' in my class name it will change to Saber. …I think the grail is trying to say something here." -he said that with a tiny smirk.

Then a silence falls over the room. It lasted for a few seconds until teacher spoke up.

"...I see. Do you agree on the plan then, Saver?"

"...Fine." -after saying that with a dissatisfied tone he goes back to his spiritual form.

Without saying anything I stand up and leave the room. I go in to the hallway of the mansion. I started to go to the library to spend some time until it was nighttime after but then my servant spoke up.

'_Caren, you should go to the church immediately_.' - Saver says using our connection. I stop near the staircase that leads to the first floor.

'Already?It's still to soon to execute the plan.'

'_Yes, but I just want to make sure that your safe. If any of the masters are like Emiya Kiritsugu they will not hesitate and will-_'

'Kill me.' - I finish his sentence.

'_...Yeah. This is a war and mercy will only bring death._ _And_ _what if the enemy master has a servant with them? You don't stand a chance against something like that._' -he says in a serious tone.

'Then I'll use my command seal to call you to my side.'

'_Don't.' -_...huh?

'W-why not?'

'_….._' -he kept silent for a few seconds. '_...I can't use my ultimate Noble Phantasm without them._' -wait does he mean...

"The Universe!?" -I yell in surprise.

Saver materializes and leans back against the wall. His facial expression is a little bit more more serious then usual.

"Yes. I think it's possible to use it with the use of the command seals." -he calmly says while taking off his headphones.

"How, wasn't it banned from the war?"

"It still is, but a small connection remained. Some of my persona speculate that it's possible to fully restore connection with The Universe. We are still unsure on how to do it, but all of us agreed that we will need as much of the command seals available." -while his voice is calm, I can feel that the idea of his true power returning excited him.

I know that The Universe is an EX ranked, Anti-World, Noble Phantasm with infinite amount of range and targets. I don't know anything else about it and he didn't say anything except that if it was available to him the war would be over without even starting.

"So you want me to avoid the use of any command seals?"

"No, if you think that it's necessary to use on of the command seals, do it. While I would like all of my power back, your safety is much more important." -he says in a kind voice and turns his face towards me. He has a smile that is both confident and warm. "And even without it, I'm still a strong servant. And you know what they say 'struggle makes victory much more sweeter'.

I smile back at him. I knew him only for about two weeks, and I have no doubt that if anyone has a chance at victory it's him.

* * *

**Some hill above Tohsaka mansion.**

Minato POV

'I kind of regret for agreeing to this plan' -is all I think to myself while standing alone on a hill. And today is a full moon, so I'm a little on edge. I hate the full moon. Actually I just hate the moon.

'_I think it's for the best master. Not only will you and the little girl have much more freedom, but it will also be much easier to back stab mister fancy-pants._' -Tamamo's voice sounded a little bit more devious and darker than usual. I will have to betray Tokiomi sooner or later, my own master has her own wish she wants granted. But for now I'll humor him.

'_Speaking of the young miss, you're a real charmer, boss._' -what did Robin just imply?

'Are you implying that I'm a pedophile?!' -I literally think that as loudly as possible.

'_Calm down, boss. The girl will be quite the babe when she grows up. Who knows maybe you will get summoned by her for the next war again._' -that doesn't make me feel better.

I wanted to speak up again, but a voice that I'm not yet used to hearing spoke up in my defense.

'_I suggest you keep your tongue held Hunter of the Sherwood Forest. I will not allow anyone to throw peaty insult, towards the king I serve, nor will I allow anyone to call my kings master a 'babe'._' -a voice said in a angry but dignified tone.

Turns out, I did forget something important. The voice I heard on the night when Kirei told me about the enemy masters

was actually a new persona. It was Gawain one of the knights of the round table. From what I understand he came to the sea of my soul right after I met Caren, but he decided to see if I was worthy of his 'servitude' and observed me for the whole week I was summoned. And just yesterday he announced his presence and declared that I have the makings of a great king as well as his wish to serve me.

Me and my, EX ranked Charisma.

'_Well maybe you should take your sword and shove it up your-' _

'_Quiet._' -a commanding voice said. I'm surprised that he actually said something after so long.

'_...Haven't heard anything from him for some time._' -Robin said.

'_If I may inquire who was the one who just spoke?_' -oh yeah, this is actually the first time Gawain heard him talk.

'That was Siegfried he was with me since I was alive, and he mutated like Chulainn.'

'_But unlike me, he barely says anything. Sometimes it still feels that he can't talk at all._' -the lancer said in a bitter tone.

'_Maybe he doesn't like senseless chatter._' -Gawain could have a point.

'Speaking_ of chatter, Minato, you've been standing here for an hour and talking to yourself, and you seem nervous. Something wrong?_' -EMIYA already knows the answer.

'Oh you know, the full moon.' -I respond nonchalantly.

'_Worried about tonight shadow?_' -EMIYA said jokingly. '_You faced the avatar of death when you were alive so there is no need to worry about Gilgamesh._'

'_He's right master, tonight is just a show for the audience. If it would be a real fight, the 'snake' wouldn't stand a chance against all of us._' -Tamamo said in a cheerful tone.

'Heh, I guess your right.' -there is no need for me to worry, if I'll ever be in trouble, I can always count on them.

I jump off the cliff. With a grunt, I hit the ground. A little bit of dust raises after my landing. Even a servant with a low ranked Endurance can handle this so I barely felt anything.

After walking for a half-minute I'm already standing in front of the mansion. Tokiomi asked me to destroy the jewels that keep the bounded field around the house. Probably to make it more believable that I really came to assassinate him.

'I'll borrow your bow, Robin'

'_Sure thing, boss.'_ -after he said that, the Yew Bow materializes beneath my school uniform. It feels like it's a part of my body, no wonder Robin prefers to use this bow as his weapon.

Taking a quick look around, I spotted the jewels. I started to shoot them one by one. It was a boring procedure, but what could I do.

After I destroyed every jewel in sight, I stopped using Robin's bow. I continued to walk, until another bounded field blocked my path. Instead of many different jewels, there was one. It was attached to some pedestal. While a limber servant could probably find a way around the field, that doesn't apply to me.

So, what do I do?

…...you know what. Fuck subtlety.

'EMIYA you're up!' -I put the Evoker to my head and pull the trigger.

EMIYA appeared, as usual his signature overcoat is still on him. But instead of aiming one of his swords at the pedestal, he turns to me with his arms crossed.

"...Minato, are you serious?" -he says those words with a deadpan tone.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now, blow it up." -I say while pointing at the pedestal.

"...Why?" -he raises one of his white eyebrows.

"Two reasons. I want to attract the attention of the other master. And the second one being I just want to blow up some of Tokiomi's property." -I answer in the most serious of tones.

EMIYA just continuous to stare at me with his arms crossed. Then he sighs, materializing a bow in his hands and a sword in another. He takes aim at the pedestal, and let's go of his bow string. And after the sword makes contact, it makes a small explosion. After doing that, I dismiss him

So, for some reason his swords explode. Maybe he has some kind of thing for explosions?

The problem is that the damage was smaller then I would like it to be. Oh well, at least all of the pretty flowers in the mansion are burned.

"Hoh, so you're not alone, mongrel" -I know that voice.

Lifting my head I can see this full moons shadow 'Archer' standing on the top of the mansions roof. As usual he has his golden armor. He has an amused look on his face. He probably saw my little exchange with EMIYA.

And there are some uninvited guests. Probably familiars.

"You know why I'm here, don't you Archer?" -I pull out my left hand from my pocket while I reply.

"Of course, since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I could tell that you were nothing but filth."

'Ok, does he seriously consider me filth?'

'_Yes, in his eyes all of us are lower beings._' -EMIYA sounds like he knows Archer very well.

'_How could some one like him even be considered to be a king?_' -Gawain said in a questioning and disappointed tone.

'Some times I wonder about that too.'

"And you dare to look upon me and covers with me as well?!" -he sounds mad. Golden portals open up behind him. Are those swords? "You deserve nothing but death!" -uh oh.

-Sakukaja-

I feel my blood flowing faster, my heart beating faster, every process in my body increases in speed. I quickly jump to the side and hear the ground shake.

Turning my head to the spot where I was standing, I see a small crater with sword and other weapons like axes and spears buried inside. Could his Noble Phantasm be similar to my armory?

"Sorry, but since my little assassination attempt failed, I will have to make my escape." -I put the Evoker to my head. I don't even care if the other masters are watching, this will mess with their heads.

"Don't you dare to leave without my permission, mongrel!" -he sends another rain of swords at me.

'_Let's leave._' -a thousand voices ring through my head.

'Let's.' -I answered and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Waver's hideout **

Waver POV

"What!" -I scream as loudly as I can.

I was using my rat familiar to watch the battle between Archer and the servant I can only assume being a Caster due to his low physical and high mana parameters. But when Caster(?) dogged the rain of swords at a speed that does not belong to a servant with a D ranked Agility, I was surprised.

And then he did something unbelievable. Before Archer sent another rain of swords Caster(?) had put some kind of strange gun to his head and summoned a phantasmal beast. It looked like a giant fly with a skull scepter. When the swords almost hit their mark, the giant fly swung it's scepter downwards. All of the swords were blown away by the flies brute strength. Then a huge cloud of dust rises.

"While I would like to fight you, Archer, now is not the time for that. When the time is right we will face each other in mortal combat." -Caster(?) says while hiding in the dust. Soon his presence completely disappears. And did he just make a reference?

And then I can feel my forehead being flicked. And it hurts!

"Owww!" -opening my eyes I see Rider with his finger extended. "Why the hell did you do that Rider?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, boy. After you screamed, I tried to get your attention but it was to no avail. You were just staring into empty space."

"I was using my familiar to spy on the other masters, idiot!"

"Ah, gathering information on our future foes. Very well, you may report." -he says that with a huge grin on his face.

Why, oh why did I have to get him as my servant. At least I should tell him what I saw.

"I was using one of my rat familiars to search the city, when the ground shook, so I sent my familiar to see who caused the ground to shake." -I start answering in an annoyed tone.

"And what servant was the cause?" -Rider crossed his arms and his facial expression become more serious. So he already guessed that it was a servant.

"Well, when my familiar arrived at the place where the shaking originated from there were two servants there. One was definitely an Archer, while the other was a Caster. At least I think he was." after I finished my sentence Rider raised an eyebrow.

"Start from telling what events transpired first. Their classes are of little importance to me."

"Their classes don't matter to you? How are we going to come up with a strategy if we don't know what their classes are?!"

"There is no reason for us to know the classes of our adversary's. We will face all of them in direct combat when the time is right." -he said those words with confidence. Does he really think that he stands a chance against a Saber or a Berserker?

I sigh.

"...Fine, I don't care anymore." -arguing with him is useless. "The two servants were talking to each other. From their conversation I understood one of them was an Archer, and that their masters were allied."

"And what makes you think that?" -Rider raised an eyebrow.

"Well for starters, Caster and Archer seemed to know each other, Caster also said something about 'his little assassination attempt failing.' But that wasn't what really surprised me." -Rider didn't interrupt me and just continued to silently listen. "The way they both fought was unbelievable. Archer was using everything from swords to lances as projectiles and the speed at which he was sending the weapons was inhuman."

"Did the other servant survive?" -he asked in a serious tone.

"...Yeah." -I answer quietly.

"By what means." -he looks like a kid who's trying to hide his excitement.

"..." -I keep silent and think on how to answer. "...He summoned a phantasmal beast..." -thats the only explanation I got.

Then a silence. Rider just stared at me for a few seconds. And then his lips curved upwards, until...

"...hahaha." -a quiet chuckle. "Hahaha." -it got louder. "Ghahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" -the loudest laughter I ever heard. I need to shut him up! "Hahahaha-" I threw a pillow at his face. It was super effective.

"Don't laugh so loudly, idiot! You're going to wake up everyone in the whole neighborhood." -I shout at him. He just takes the pillow and pulls it of revealing a large grin plastered all over his face.

"Sorry, sorry, I could not contain my excitement. Those two will be powerful foes indeed. I can't wait to face the both of them!" -he exclaimed happily. And is he implying what I think he is?

"Don't tell me that you want to fight them directly?" -I said in a winy voice.

"Of course. I was summoned by you to fight, and I will. And seeing what the other servants are capable of, excited me as well!" -...you have got to be kidding me.

"Do you seriously think you can win that easily?" -why am I even asking these useless questions.

"Boy, who do you think your talking to? When our first battle is over, not only will all of your doubt be gone, you will also understand why I am called the 'King of Conquest'." -he says with a voice that is filled with confidence.

I really hope that his right.

* * *

**Tohsaka mansion**

Tokiomi POV

When the dust cleared, Saver was already gone. Since they saw what they needed all of the familiars start to leave the battle ground.

Strange, not all of the masters were watching. There were four familiars out of five. And Risei informed me that all of the servants were summoned.

I take another sip of the wine, stood up from my seat and bowed. Soon a golden light starts to form a figure. And then Gilgamesh appeared. Knowing him he's not even looking in my direction.

"Tokiomi, was this play really necessary?" -Gilgamesh says in his usual haughty voice.,

"This is only for assuring you're victory, and to show the prowess as the king of heroes." -answer him while giving a light bow.

"This play does nothing but squander my time."

"This is only to find the pray for the hunt of the king. Which is why I ask you to stay your hand for a little bit longer." -while I don't doubt Archers power, this war has too much riding on it for me to lose.

"Hmm. Very well, I will entertain myself for a little longer. But before I take my leave tell me everything you know about Saver." -he says in a commanding voice, which means it is not a request but an order. And did he just call Caren's servant by his class, could Saver had impressed him in some way?

"Sadly I do not know much about him myself. He does not seem to enjoy conversing with anyone, besides his own master and Kirei."

"I see." -he said in a voice that showed a little disappointment. Soon clanging can be heard, those sounds can only come from Archer's golden armor.

But before he can leave, I ask him a question.

"If I may ask, why does my apprentice's servant interests you?"

"Any filth from the gutter would have been impaled by my treasures, while he had managed to avoid that fate. Any servant who is able to avoid even one of my halfhearted attacks, is worth of some praise." -soon Archer started to disintegrate in to golden sparks. "But he's still nothing more but filth, although interesting filth." -he gives a menacing chuckle and then his presence disappears.

I sighed and sat back down on my chair. Dealing with Gilgamesh is hard, but his power makes up for that. I wonder how Caren deals with Saver. From what I just saw, he summoned a being that could be considered a phantasmal beast, which means the Saver class is similar to Caster in some way. But how did he managed to avoid Gilgamesh's first attack. The speed at which Saver moved is not possible for a servant with a D ranked Agility. Could it be that hes hiding his true parameters. Now that I think about it how did he escape so quickly.

I will have to ask Risei to observe Saver.

Looking outside I see that the garden is unrecognizable. All of the ground is riddled with holes and small craters, the grass and the flowers are completely burned away. Both of the servants seem to have a taste for destruction.

…...How am I going to explain this to Aoi and Rin?

* * *

_**?**_

Caren POV

_I see a dream. _

_A dream where the sky and moon are sickly green. _

_A dream where water is crimson like blood. _

_A dream where no people exist, only coffins stand as trying to seem alive, but instead they represent dread and death._

_I remember Saver bringing me to the church and talking to father about something. I remember grandfather showing me the room in which I'll be staying. And then I remember falling asleep._

_Does that mean that this is a nightmare? If it is, I hope it ends soon. I don't want to stay here any longer._

_I can't feel my body nor can I move and look around. The sky is green, the water is blood red, instead of people there are coffins. _

_There are a lot of cars. None of them move, the streetlight don't illuminate the darkness, the moon does instead creating a unpleasant green afterglow. There is no silence but sounds of metal being ripped and guns firing._

_But among this nightmare there is a familiar looking boy. The boy isn't scared nor is he panicking he just keeps staring wide eyed at something in front of him. He is only focused on whats in front of him, not paying attention to anything else. _

_The sounds are getting closer but the boy doesn't move. And then silence. All of the sound stop. The boy doesn't move, continuing staring at the ground without blinking. _

_The silence is broken again but instead of gunfire, footsteps. They grow louder and louder and finally the boy reacts and lifts his head. _

_Ah, I see, so these are Savers memories. Both look so much alike, only they're eyes differentiate. Savers eyes always seem to lack something, but the boy has nothing, his eyes are completely empty._

_The footsteps are almost here, and the boys dull eyes just stare at the source of the noise. He stands up-_

_Eh, is that... **blood**?_

* * *

**Kotomine church**

Minato POV

**~_I__ WILL!_**

_**Burn my dread!**_

_**Burn my dread!**_

_**Burn my dread!**_

**_Burn my dread!_**

My headphones play the music at full volume. I'm reading the newspaper I bought yesterday, before returning to the church after my 'fight' with Gilgamesh. Seeing both Kirei's and, Risei's facial expressions when they saw Beelzebub land, with me on his back carrying two shopping bags, was priceless.

_**~ There's no man's land**_

_**No man ever survived**_

_**Invisible hands are**_

_**Behind you just now**_

_**If you ever win that**_

_**Race against rage then**_

_**You'll be king 'cuz**_

_**It's no man's land**_

_**For real ~**_

I bought a lot of food, so EMIYA volunteered to cook a feast. His been coking since last night.

Glancing up from the newspaper I see that he is no longer wearing his overcoat and armor, just a black shirt with long sleeves, black pants, and those weird steel boots of his.

The kitchen isn't big like in the mansion, there is just a table for four people standing in the middle of the and a really old stove. Not that EMIYA minded.

_**~ The mask is in heavy rain**_

_**Ultimately slain**_

_**Make shadows slave**_

_**What we've done is in vain**_

_**Carrying AK-47, 24/7**_

_**But you've gotta live it persecuted by heaven**_

I look down at the table where a ton of food is laid out. Everything from salads, meat dishes, deserts and so on are standing on the table. While I don't feel hunger as a servant, it still is nice to finally eat something after staying in The Great Seal for god knows how long. Caren should be happy with such breakfast as well. But there is one little problem...

_**~ Comes from the direction**_

_**No indication**_

_**You've got to**_

_**To let it move first**_

_**Let it out, let it down**_

_**Let it inside, let loose**_

_**Letting letting damn depressed**_

_**Let's get it up ~**_

...EMIYA made way too damn much. Apparently he **REALLY** likes cooking and since there is no kitchen, grocery shops or cooking utensils at our place of living, he kinda needs to scratch that itch. But man, he is really going overboard with this.

_**~ Then what'cha gotta do is**_

_**Drop the hammer down**_

_**Drop rhyme drop hammer**_

_**Digging like a labor**_

_**You've got blood all over**_

_**Ash all over, spit it out**_

_**Son game's over ~**_

_**~ Burn my dread! ~**_

Returning my focus to the newspaper, I found an article which would catch anyone's attention.

It was written 'A family murdered by the unknown serial killer in Fuyuki city.' I frown, turning the music of, I start focusing on the article. During these three month, families were killed in brutal ways. And these murders have been going on for a year. Most of the of ther victims were children. All of them were tortured not killed. Broken bones, decapitated while kept alive, and much worse. At the end, they become nothing more than piles of blood and flesh. They can't be even be considered human anymore, just objects.

'_This is despicable, who could have done this?_' -Gawain said in a sad tone.

'_A fucking monster, that's who._' -Chulainn replies a voice both calm and furious.

They have no suspect, and the crime scenes have no evidence left, so the police hit a dead end. But the worst part is...

_'Children are disappearing all over the city.' -_Siegfried said in his usually calm tone.

Yeah. The next article says that kids have started to disappear, and adding that with the timing of the murders it can't be just a coincidence. At least I think so.

'All of this is related, isn't it?' -I ask them just to be sure.

'_It would make the most sense if it is._' -Siegfried shortly replied.

'But why go from straight up murder to kidnapping? It's a strange transition.' -and as I thought that a hand took the newspaper away from me. EMIYA geld the paper in his left hand and a knife in the other. His eyes run from left to right and narrowed.

"Murders and kidnappings huh, this is a troublesome time you were summoned." -he said and looked at me.

"Stuff like this happens everywhere no mater the time or place we just don't see it." -I said and looked at the new dish that he placed on the table. An apple pie, it looks good.

"At least it's good to know that you acknowledge that." -while speaking he threw the paper in the garbage bin. Meh, I was done readying it anyway. "So what are you going to do about this, play detective?" -he started to cut the pie.

"If I will, then does that mean that you're going to be my side-kick?" -he glanced at me and smirked.

"No thanks, I rather just keep being you're babysitter. If I won't keep an eye on you, who else will stop you from doing something stupid." -...well his mostly right. EMIYA is the only voice of reason I have. Most of the other persona are demons, angels and other ridicules things. Only a few of them can actually give any semblance of decent advice. And with the power I have, keeping myself from using it, is harder than it sounds. Especially considering that this war is supposed to be a secret. "Getting back on topic, what are you planing on doing."

"Caren's safety comes first but ignoring something like this is impossible." -he gives me a satisfied nod..

"Good to hear." -a familiar voice said. Looking behind me, I see Robin standing in the door way with Kirei who gives both me and EMIYA a questioning look. I left him on guard duty on the roof of the church if his back then something happened.

'_Master do you think it's wise to show both the old man and his son what you are truly capable of?_' -Tamamo asked.

'No, but since I'll have to work with both of them, showing what I'm capable of is inevitable.'

'_I understand, but please refrain from reviling too much._' -she said in a cautious voice.

'Don't worry, I know.' -Risei is a friend of Tokiomi's so he will report everything about my powers, but from what I saw, he definitely won't endanger Caren. So yeah he is a pretty nice guy but can't be trusted. As for Kirei something just doesn't 'click'. I'm not sure what exactly, but unlike Risei I'm confident that he won't betray me without a reason.

"Good morning Kirei. I see you already met Robin." -I greet him casually.

"It was nigh impossible to miss him. He was siting on the churches roof while shooting a bird out of the sky, and then proceeding to start a conversation with me." -he says and turns his gaze towards the other persona. EMIYA just ignores his look and speaks up.

"So you started shooting birds? I hope your did that with a purpose in mind, not just to satisfy your ego as a hunter." -he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ego? Hah, you have much more of it then even I do, with your cooking and swordsmanship. Hell, why do you even use swords? Archery definitely suits you better, and you still keep running in combat like a jackass. Do you have a death-wish or something." -Robin replies.

"Maybe I just have a backbone unlike you." -here they go again.

'_Kid, while it would be entertaining to watch both of them trying to kill each other,_ y_ou should stop them before this escalates._' -Chulainn says.

"So what were you saying about the bird." -Robin was ready to respond to EMIYA's taunts but he closed his mouth after I spoke.

"Just look." -he said and lifted a bird with an arrow sticking out from it. There's a camera attached to the dead birds leg.

"A camera? Are you sure that this is not just some bird that some weirdo attached a camera to."

"A bird that kept it's distance from the church, but didn't fly away ether for hours? Yeah, not likely." -Robin said and ripped of the camera form the birds leg and tossed it to me. I catch it and take a closer look. The camera is tiny, it easily fits in to the palm of my hand. It's color is black, and the flashing red dot shows that it's still recording. I crush it in my palm and unsummon Robin.

"It would be safe to assume that the bird was a familiar, but why was there a camera attached to it? Don't magus dislike modern technology." -EMIYA said and started to make sounds as if his packing something.

"They have too much pride in their craft too even consider using a camera, unless it's someone who sees magecraft only as a means to an end." -Kirei said in his usually calm tone and sat down in to a chair next to me. Only one person comes to mind with when I hear the words 'a means to an end'.

"So the magus killer suspects that a master is hiding away in the church. I wonder how will he feel after he realizes that his familiar won't come back." -I say and open my palm. The camera is nothing more than dust now, and unless it had a direct feed, no one will see what was recorded.

'_I assume he would feel dejection, knowing that his efforts have gone to waist._' -Gawain said. And I hope he does.

"Saver, you were talking on the topic of the crimes that have been causing a stir around the city, weren't you." -Kirei calmly said.

"Yes, if your bringing up that topic again, that means you know something."

"...We believe that the culprit is the master of Caster." -...well this is convenient. EMIYA stops making the packing sounds for a moment and then continued.

"Why doesn't the church or the magic association do anything?" -I ask in a serious tone.

"In their minds as long as both master and the servant are discreet, they can be left to do whatever they wish." -Kirei replied.

'_Are they out of they're minds, will they just turn a blind eye to this letting more innocents to be slaughtered!_' -Gawain finally lost his cool. I inhale deeply to not to do the same thing.

'_As long as it doesn't cause them problems, the rich will always ignore the poor. It looks like that still didn't change._' -Robin said in a really disappointed tone. But that only gives me more reason to find the psychopaths.

"Where are they?"

"We don't know, Casters master didn't even register for the war, making tracking both of them down, impossible." -didn't register?

"It's required for all the masters to contact the overseer of the war one way or another. So why didn't they contact Risei?" -I ask Kirei, but EMIYA was the one who answered.

"It's not necessary for the master to be a magus, so the grail could have chosen a person without any knowledge about the Holy Grail War. Or maybe Casters master just didn't want to show himself." -turning my head towards him, I notice that the number of dishes on the table decreased significantly. EMIYA is holding a basked in his hand. "We should head out." -he gives me the basket. I take it in my left hand, and notice that it's heavier than expected. Just how much food did he put there. Looking in the basked as I dismiss the persona, I see that it's full with food that's neatly packed in plastic wraps.

"Going on a hunt for the other masters?" -Kirei was asking not because of curiosity, instead he just wanted confirmation.

"And you know that because?"

"Caren is currently waiting for you in the nave of the church, I just inquired about your plans for the day."

"...I see..." -...so she is already awake, and it seems that Kirei and Caren talk to each other after all. It's surprising considering that Kirei left her with his late wife's relatives. But I wonder how Caren feels about this. "What's Risei doing right now?"

"He is in his study discussing something with Tokiomi. Considering that you that arrived to the church on that beast, I would guess that their topic is you." -hmm, looks like his shock from last night disappeared completely, that's a little disappointing.

'_It seems that both Tohsaka and the old man are plotting something behind your back master. But so are we behind._' -Tamamo says in that dark voice of hers.

"Can I count on you to investigate both Caster ,and their master?" -I ask and stand up from my chair.

"There is no point for me to stay in the church for long, so I will accept." -then he smirked. "You want me to keep quiet about our meetings, don't you."

"I would appreciate if you did." -my lips curl up a little but barely. "Especially from Risei."

"Hmph, it's hard to believe that a servant who was summoned by my daughter is asking me about not informing my own father that he plans to betray his close friend." -Kirei's voice finally starts to show excitement, that's rare.

"Tokiomi has a similar thing planed for us. While, I'm confident that Risei won't hurt Caren, Tokiomi is a master and who knows how far he will go for his wish." -I chuckle. "And he's terrible at hiding his intentions for me and my master. But he doesn't understand that someone can betray him too."

'_The only way he could actually be more obvious about is plans is by waving a flag with 'I'm going to betray you' written on it._' -EMIYA said in a deadpan tone.

"Are you planing to kill him?" -Kirei says in curios tone.

"Kill him, no but killing his dreams at getting the grail, yes." -while I have a strong dislike for Tokiomi, killing him is out of the question. He has both wife and a daughter, from what I've seen he cares for them deeply. And killing someone who is at least a decent human being, would leave a sour taste in my mouth.

"So you will avoid killing masters during the war?"

"Unless their dangerous or have similar motives to the master of Caster, then I'll let them go." -if my friends would hear what I just said, they would be shocked. But I believe that such a way of thinking is necessary. If, I would just follow my instinct and killed a few certain individuals when I was alive, avoiding the Fall and even my death would be possible. Maybe, I could even save both Shinjiro and Mitsuru's father. There is no way I'm plan to let someone hurt Caren or a repeat of my life happen, morality be damned. "I'm counting on you, and have a nice breakfast." -Kirei looks confused for a second and turns around to the table, probably realizing that the food is left for both him and Risei.

I turn around and make my way out of the kitchen. Closing the door behind me, I start to move through the corridor. I put my hand in the basket and pull the first thing I touched. It was a beef sandwich, after using my teeth to remove the wrap I take a bite.

The taste was for the lack for a better word 'heavenly'. The ingredients are laid out in such a way that their taste is amplified, the bread is soft and thin which only ads to the flavor, also I taste a sauce which reminds me of mayonnaise and mustard. How did EMIYA make a simple sandwich taste this good?

'_Minato you were planing on searching for the other servants and masters today, but do you actually have any ideas on where to look?_' -EMIYA said while I continue to chew the sandwich and walk thought the corridor.

'No, this will be the first time walking freely around the city, so naturally taking a look around is more important.' -my unfamiliarity with the city is something I need to change fast. If not, finding other servants and more importantly Caster won't be simple.

'_That means we're scouting today._' -Robin said in a indifferent voice.

'Not much else we can do. Maybe we'll get lucky and bump in to a servant and a master.'

'_Jeez we had to wait for weeks for the other servant summonings, and now we need to find them. This war has a pretty damn slow start._' -Chulainn said in a annoyed voice.

'I guess all wars are like this.' -I finish eating my sandwich and step out on the to the crossing of the church.

And as Kirei said, Caren is waiting on one of the benches that's really close to the altar. She has her eyes closed, probably preying to god. From what I know Kirei isn't religious even though his a member of the church, so I guess she takes after Risei in regards of religious beliefs. I walk up closer to her and she opens her eyes and turns to me while wearing a neutral expression on her face. But is it just me or is she a little different today, I'm getting that kind of feeling from her.

"Good morning Caren, did you sleep well?"

"...Yes. Good morning to you too, Saver." -she said in a strangely uncomfortable tone. And looked at the basket in my left hand. "What's that."

"Would you believe me if I told you that one of my persona made food for us?" -Caren looks a little surprised.

"They can cook?" -I give her a nod and grab something from the basket. This time I pull out a onigiri and give it to Caren. She takes a short look at and takes it from my hand-

…Wait bandages? As I watch Caren taking the onigiri from my hand and taking her first bite, I notice that her hands are covered in bandages. Did something happen yesterday while I was away? I'm pretty sure that Caren had no bandages when we stayed at Tohsaka mansion. Usually I would ask what happened, but something tells me that I won't get a straight answer from her. I'll ignore it, for now.

My master finished her quick snack. Her face looks a little bit more cheerful, good.

"How was it?" -I ask.

"Well to be honest, I could never imagine that something that simple could taste that good." -hmm?

"There some rice stuck to your face." -Caren just looks at me for a second, and then pulls out a red cloth that looks awfully like EMIYA's overcoat and uses it as a napkin.

'_...Why is she using a Holy Shroud as a napkin?_' -the persona said in a surprised tone.

'What's a Holy Shroud?' -I questioned him.

'_It's considered that some cloth have special effects since they were worn by saint. For example the shroud I wear protects me against the environment._' -EMIYA still has that surprised tone.

'So that thing you wear is really a Holy Shroud. Where did you even get it?'

'_A strange woman gave it to me for a job I did once._' -...that was brief.

"Caren where did you get that?" -I ask her with the newly obtained information. My master who just finished using the shroud as a napkin looked back at me.

"Grandfather gave it to me, he said that it can forcefully bind men."

"And why is this holy item being used as a napkin?"

"I don't really see a problem. If the church could have keep it in a good state for a long time, why can't I use it however I want?" -she answered as if nothing is wrong with it.

"...You have a point. So ready to go, we have a lot of ground to cover for today."

'_Don't agree with her._' -EMIYA deadpanned.

Caren stands up to her feat and starts cleaning of the shroud. Then she wraps it around he neck like a scarf. Surprisingly it looks natural on her. "Do you have somewhere you want to go."-I ask her.

"No, this will actually be my first time walking around the city aimlessly. How about you?"

"I was stuck in the mansion for weeks so I'm the same. Oh well, were just taking a look around and hoping that an enemy pops up. Let's go." -Caren doesn't move and looks as of she wants to say something. "What's wrong?"

"Minato can I ask you something?" -she says in a serious tone. And if it's the first time she called me by my name it has to be something serious.

"Go ahead."

"How did your parents... die?" -... how?

"How did you know?" -my voice sounds surprised. I wanted to sound unmoved by the question but looks like there are some things that I can't control.

"Yeasterday, I had a dream and..." -she doesn't finish, and goes silent she just keeps staring right in to me eyes or to be more accurate an eye.

'_Could it have been a dream cycle?_' -Gawain says in a quiet voice. It's would make sense if she actually saw my past through a dream cycle. As far as I know a 'dream cycle' shows the most prominent parts of a servants life, and if the servant dreams such a thing he or she will see their master memories. Of course since I don't need to sleep, I haven't seen any of Carens memories. But the only problem is neither the master or the servant know what will show up in the dream.

"What did you see?" -I compose myself a little and ask.

"...You as a child, you were on a bridge and..." -...crap, of all my memories she had too see that one.

"Do you really want to know?"

"...Yes. But if it's you don't want to tell me, I'll understand." -she still doesn't brake eye contact. She looks uncertain, as if she's breaking in someones personal space.

"No, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't know, but I will warn you, what I'm about to tell you... is probably the worst and most painful thing that happened in my life." -I answer in the most serious voice I can. "Will you listen?"

Caren continues to look in my eyes and after a moment of silence she nods.

"I don't remember what happen exactly so the story will lack details, but that's for the better." -and I don't want to remember it in the first place, but it's stuck in my head even after I died. "I was seven, me and my parents were driving back home, from where I don't remember. It was late, the time was almost midnight, the only thing I remember is driving back. Were me and my parents talking, or we driving back in silence, I don't know but that doesn't matter at all." -I stop this is where the events are kind of a blur. Caren silently looks at me. "...Soon I felt an impact and got knocked out, I probably hit my head. And when I regained my conscious the world around me changed." -Caren looks down at her feet as if she's getting scolded by someone.

"The green sky..." -she quietly muttered.

"Yes, when I woke up, I saw a murky green sky, blood-red water and coffins." -ugh what next... "...I took a look around and saw that every car, and truck just stood unmoving. Some of them were crushed in to each other while the others just stood in silence. It was dead silent, until I heard a noise." -I don't remember what the noise was though, but considering that Aigis was there it could have been gunfire. "I wanted to see what caused the noise but... then I...got out from the car." -I close my eyes and remember...

'…..._Master..._' -I hear a soft whisper and get out from my trance. Opening my eyes I see that Caren lowered her head so low that her eyes aren't visible anymore. After more silence I come up to her and put my right hand on her head.

She raises her head and looks back in to me eyes. She has a look of guilty in her eyes.

"You didn't see them? -I ask her, and after a moment she shakes her head. Looks like she saw something. "Good, it's not something that anyone should see."

"...What happened after that." -Caren asks while still having a look of guilty.

"I don't know. But when I awoke, it turned out that I was abandoned by the only relative I had left. While I don't remember many things about my relatives or even parents I know that my father was a orphan and the only relative my mother had was her own father. My 'grandpa' had put me in an orphanage while my sister was adopted, why such different treatments, I don't know." -I can't even remember what my sister name is... "In the end I kept my fathers last name 'Arisato', but other than my family name there is nothing connecting me to anyone." -if I try to remember to remember how their faces looked like, all I get are those...'things'. "Sorry I said that telling what happened won't be a problem, but looks like I was wrong."

"I understand how you fell, Minato. So you don't need to say anything else." -she doesn't say that to make me feel better, but because she truly understands me.

"I see." -I take my hand of her head. "You'll understand what happened on the bridge soon Caren. But for now, it's better if you don't think about it." -my usual voice comes back to me and Caren gives me a sad smiles. Both of us are similar in some aspects and sometimes I feel like I'm staring back at myself in the past.

She lost her mother and was abandoned by her father. But she still goes on. Whatever her wish is I will fight for it no matter what.

* * *

**Somewhere in Fuyuki**

Kiritsugu POV

I light the cigaret and put it in my mouth, after inhaling some smoke I breath it out and put the cigaret between my fingers.

It's an early morning, people flood the streets. Most of them are ether going to work or school No one is aware of the danger that could befall anyone who lives in this city. And it should stay this way. No one irrelevant should know about the war.

A few hours ago I meet with Maiya about the incident that happened near the Tohsaka estate. A familiar managed to record the battle between the two servants, which should have been a good news.

But what I saw only made uncertain about the event that transpired.

The thing that struck me was one of the servants. He looked like a boy who was in his late teens. He had dark blue hair and a light build. Because of the build he looked rather weak physically. The blue-hared servant wore something similar to a high-school uniform. He did not seem to be dangerous in the least.

But judging a servant by his looks is suicide, and Saber is proof of that. Honestly its hard to believe that a such small woman was king Arthur, and she's is the strongest servant of all. But even if she is strong, me and her are completely incompatible.

I really should have summoned a servant without using a catalyst. That would have made this war much easier.

The blue-hared servant was more agile than he seemed. He managed to dodge a huge wave of weapons, that the golden servant had sent at him. Not only that, he also summoned a phantasmal beast, that had an appearance of a giant a giant fly. The beasts strength was so enormous that it managed deflected the second wave of weapons and, created a smoke screen. The blue servant used the smoke screen for cover and the beast for transportation. From the video it seemed that both of the servants knew each other, meaning that Tohsaka was allied with the blue servants master.

The whole event is confusing. Not only one of the servants managed to summon a phantasmal beast he also used it to escape combat. Then if he can summon monsters that would mean that he's a Caster, but if he can ride it that would make him a Rider. The familiar was ordered to follow him, but was unable to do so. The monster he summoned was probably much more mobile that anticipated.

Which one of the classes does he belong to? The blue servants master could only be Caren Hortensia. She's probably hiding in the church. Which would prove my theory that, both her family and the church, are supporting her. So much for neutrality.

I continue to smoke, until the cigaret is completely burned. After tossing it aside, I start to walk in the direction of the hotel. Iri and Saber arrived in to the city this morning, and knowing my wife's personality both of them are probably wandering around the city without any destination. I hope that trouble doesn't find them. Me, and Maiya will need to locate them and watch them from a distance.

And if a servant does find them, I hope Saber manages to avoid reviling her true name due to her self-righteousness, pride, and that stupid code of chivelry. If not, my opinion of her will drop even further.

I wonder if the familiar Maiya sent, managed to record anything worthwhile.

* * *

R**iverbank**

Saber/AltriaPOV

'A hostile servant..." -Irisviel speaks in a serious tone.

"Yes. Making its presence known from the shadows, one hundred meters ahead." -the servant made himself known only a second ago. And there can't be any mistake that.. "It appears to be inviting us to go see it."

"How thoughtful. It wishes to determent the battlefield. Shall we take up its invitation?"

"...No, no you won't, Einzbern." -a new voice said from the direction we came from. Turning around, I can hear Irisvile gasp. 30 meters from us stands a young man with blue hair and eyes, wearing a costume that looks similar to mine. He stand in a relaxed pose both of his hands holding nothing. Nor does he seems ready for combat. "You won't leave this place unless my master decides otherwise." -the same voice said.

There can not be any mistake, the youth is a servant. The power he is seeping appears weak, it's most likely that he is hiding it to not alarm any other master.

To his right stands a small girl and some distance away from her stands a...basket? She is wearing something akin to a nun uniform with a small hat on her head. She has a red cloth tied around her neck like a scarf. Her hair is similar to Irisvile's, but it's more wavy and the color is light grey instead of silver. Her gold eyes are looking to my right where my 'master' is standing.

"Caren Hortensia." -Irisvile whispered in a shaken tone.

I look at the enemy master. Unlike, Irisvile she shows no worry or nervousness. She just stands near her servants side completely believing that he will protect her. It makes me feel a little unsettled, but at the same time envious. This girl stands by her servants side, while my master is hiding in the shadows, waiting for his opponents to be at their most weakest and strike.

I erase such thoughts from my mind. There is an enemy in front of me, and I have a duty of protecting my masters wife. I must focus.

I narrow my eyes and tense up.

"How long have you been following us?"

"Since Fuyuki Bridge. You didn't do a good job at hiding yourself, and your masters unusual appearance didn't help matters ether." -the servant replies in a relaxed tone. If what he said is true that means...

"If you did indeed followed us for that long without alerting me to your presence it must mean that your Assassin" -to this his lips formed a small and barely noticeable smirk.

"Incorrect a true Assassin would have completely erased his presence, compared to that I'm nothing more than an amateur who can just partially hide himself." -he replies in the same tone, that still shows no worry or hostility. In the instant when he finished speaking, I could fell more raw power and prana leaving his body. Now his presence is much more noticeable but it still feels rather weak.

He stood up his full height and sharpens focuses his gaze solely on me. Now he is looking at me like an enemy not a person.

"I see your done talking."

"While I would like to talk longer, were still enemies." -the servant just shrugged. "And fighting the strongest servant interests me a little." -so he and his master are aware of my class.

"Is that the reason why you decided to make yourself know? To fight me."

"Pretty much, I waited for weeks so that the war could finally start, and I'm not letting anyone but me to be your first fight. I want to fully rid my masters of any uncertainty by showing what I'm capable of. Do you understand how I feel, Saber?" -the servant said. He looks like a warrior who was restrained in chains for a eternity, and since he is finally set free he wants to fight a strong opponent to the death.

"I do. Can I consider that this will be a duel, that does not concerning our masters?" -I said in the most serious tone I could.

The unknown servant keeps quiet for a moment.

"...Usually I would say no, but today will be an exception. This will stay only between you and me." -he says with smile.

"Good answer." -I smile back at him.

Both of us take a few steps towards each other while both Irisvile and the girl take a few steps back. The distance between us is 10 meters. We could instantly close the distance between us if necessary. For for a moment we just look at each other. The blue-haired servant is taller than both me, and Irisvile, his build is slim which could mean a two things. He either prefers speed over strength or his direct combat isn't his specialty, but if that's is so, why did he choose to fight me directly.

"Saver." -the girl spoke up for the first time. The servant glances towards her. What did she mean when she said 'Saver'. Is that the servants class? "Can you really win against a Saber in direct combat?" -the servant, 'Saver' just smiled back.

"I already told you Caren, focus on supplying me with prana. And just enjoy the show." -Saver said in a calm voice. He then turns his face back towards me. There is no panic only focus and excitement. The girls nods and fully focuses her attention on her servant.

"Saber... Be careful. I can support you with healing magic. But more than that..." -Irisvile said in a concerned voice.

"Leave Saver to me. But it worries me that a servant with a unknown class is my opponent. I don't know what to expect. Please watch yourself." -I say in a calm voice. Even if he is a servant with a unusual class, unless he has the necessary skill, he won't live through this encounter. The wind envelopes me as if preparing me for combat. After it disperses I'm fully clothed in my armor. I tightly hold the handle of Excalibur lowering it to my position.

"I'll be careful, Saber. Grant me victory." -Irisvile didn't ask but ordered. I tighten my grip around my sword.

"Yes, certain victory."

Saver stood weaponless just looking at my sword. Since its concealed by the wind, he can't see through it. But then why do I feel like he staring right at it's tip?

"Draw your weapon Saver. I refuse to fight an unarmed oponent." -I raise my sword in one hand and point it directly at him. His eyes follow it still focused staring at the tip of the sword. Which could only mean that Invisible Air is not enough to hide Excalibur against his eyes. Are his senses that strongly developed?

"..." -he pulled his eyes from the sword, and looks in to mine. And after a short silence he spoke up. "...I see, no wonder that the both of them have a such high opinion of you." -what?

Before I get to ask the meaning behind his words, he extends both of his arms in front of himself and opens his palms.

"Now, how do you think this will end? Will your sword cut me down..." -a light forms in his palms. He grasps the light and in his hands, a pair of short sword appear. In his right hand a white sword, and a black sword in his left. The swords are identical in shape, as if they're bound to each other making a impression that they can not be separated. Saver raises them above his head and swings them down to his sides. Creating a sound of the wind being cut. "...or will you fall under the weight of 'our' power."

* * *

**School started this month, which slowed down my progress on both Fate Zero, and New Fate.**

**Chapter 3 probably has much more grammatical errors than any other, since I was doing the spell check late at night. I'll probably edit this chapter later. **

**If any of you have suggestions on how I should improve myself let me know.**


End file.
